Prank and a fashion show
by ilovetwilight2
Summary: The culens are bored at home so Edward decides to play a prank on Bella and Alice puts together a ashion show. i suck at summaries. please read


**After Breaking Dawn**

**Edward's POV**

Life is good. I have a gorgeous wife, Bella, a beautiful daughter, Renesmee, who is half vampire, half human I might add and the most wonderful family in existence.

Right now Renesmee is upstairs sleeping whilst the rest of us were in the living room. Carlisle and Esme were reading a book together, Alice, Bella and Rosalie were talking about a shopping trip and Emmett, Jasper and I were playing Halo on the

X-box.

I heard the sprinklers coming on in the front yard and I suddenly had an idea. I thought about how mad Bella would be if I did this but I couldn't resist. In the corner of my eye I saw Alice grinning like a maniac.

When our Halo game was finished, I immediately turned around, scooped Bella into my arms and flew outside. She was squirming and screaming at me.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN! YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS MINUTE! EDWARD!" she screamed at me.

I didn't listen. I ran straight into the sprinklers. In an instant we were both soaked. All of Bella's, I repeat Bella's; screaming must have woken Renesmee because I heard squealing behind us.

"DADDY!"

**Renesmee's POV**

I was having the most wonderful dream until I was woken up by screaming. I yawned and got out of bed. I made my way downstairs only to find my family, minus mummy and daddy, standing on the front porch laughing. I was short enough to fit through their legs and made my way to the front. That's when I saw the source of the screaming. Daddy had dragged mummy into the sprinklers and now they were fighting dripping wet.

I looked up at my Uncle Jasper and put my arms up signalling I wanted to be lifted up. He did immediately and I looked at him in confusion.

"Unca Jazz. What are mummy and daddy doing?" I asked him

He smiled at me before answering.

"Daddy played a prank on mummy and now they are playing in the water"

I instantly smiled

"That sounds like fun" I jumped out of his arms and ran towards them

"DADDY!" I yelled and jumped on his back.

He laughed and spun me around so I was directly in line with the sprinkler. After a couple of minutes I was soaking wet when I heard the rest of the family laughing. I looked up to see they were still on the porch, looking at us.

I ran back to the door, dripping wet and grabbed hold of Uncle Emmett and Unca Jasper's hands. I tried pulling them towards the sprinklers but they didn't budge. They just looked at me and shook their heads. I tried pulling again but they didn't move. I dropped their hands and pulled out my secret weapon. My puppy dog eyes and pouting lips. They looked at me then looked at each other then laughed. I was suddenly airborne. The two guys were carrying me back towards the sprinklers. I was screaming and running around and I didn't realise that everyone had joined in until I was tackled to the ground by all the girls and they were laying kisses all over my face.

"Stop. Stop it tickles" I screamed.

They all laughed at me and got off. We stayed in the water until they turned off and made our way back inside. I spied the X-box and then looked at my Uncle Emmett. He knew that look in my eyes and immediately set up the guitar hero game. We versed each other for 3 games, me winning of course when Alice suddenly flew down the stairs and started yelling at us.

"We are having a fashion show. C'mon girls up in my room and guys in Edwards. I have laid out clothes for you now GO!" we immediately went to our designated rooms because we didn't dare ignore Alice.

**Carlisle's POV**

We all got dressed in the clothes Alice laid out for us and went down stairs to find all the furniture pushed to one side of the room.

"OHHHHHHH boys don't you look handsome. You guys are on first so go into the kitchen until I say your name"

We all went in there and we were waiting for about 5 minutes until Alice called us out. We headed towards the lounge and had to wait until the music started. Everyone except Emmett groaned when we heard the song Alice put on. It was _I'm too sexy by Right Said Fred._ Emmett was up first and he strutted like he owned the place. On his way back he was wiggling his butt to the music and all the girls were laughing and wolf whistling.

"And now the Sexiest soldier to ever live, Jasper Cullen" Alice yelled. Jasper walked onto the runway, did a simple turn at the end and jumped onto the couch next to Bella who was clapping.

The song _Bringing Sexy Back_ came on and Edward sauntered down the runway. At the end he turned to Bella and blew her a kiss. In an instant Bella was in Edwards arms.

"You Mr Cullen make my heart flutter even though its stopped beating" all the girls 'awwww'ed at this and Bella gave Edward a quick kiss on the lips before pulling him to the couch and sat in his lap.

I was the last one to go on and I laughed when my song came on. _Doctor, Doctor by Robert Palmer_ came on and I was still laughing when I did my catwalk. I kept it simple and then made my way down to the couch with every one else. The girls got up and made there way to the back. They were wearing robes whilst we were on so we couldn't see their costumes.

Rosalie was first and when her song came on, _Barbie Girl by Aqua_ all the boys were in fits of laughter and we heard Rosalie growl at Alice. She came out from behind the wall wearing a red tube dress with matching high heels. Alice was next and she came out on the same song. She was wearing a green cocktail dress with matching stiletto heels. Next was Bella and her song suited her well. It was _Clumsy by Fergie_. She came out in a blue prom dress with matching high heels.

The song _These Words by __Natasha Bedingfield_ came on and Esme emerged in the most beautiful dress. It was a white and black formal dress that was floor length and her hair was curled. She was gorgeous. Everyone was clapping and the boys were wolf whistling but I just sat there stunned. She came over to me and sat down on my lap and whispered in my ear.

"Did you like that?" she asked and I could only nod my head.

Nessie was the only one left and her song, _Wouldn't It Be Nice by Beach Boy's_ came on and she skipped out onto the runway in a cute little white dress with black ballet flats. She skipped to the end and twirled in a circle. She turned towards Edward and Bella and jumped into their arms. Everyone was cheering really loud.

All in all, best night and best family ever.


End file.
